


Baby Names

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: Draco and Harry have a disagreement about baby names.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).
> 
> The works in this collection were my first ever attempt at writing FanFiction, and I am quiet proud of them in all their choppiness :3 So take this as a little warning about any smut or fluff in these stories, I like to think that I've improved since. Enjoy them, the ones that are unfinished I plan on finishing them eventually once I get the chance. All these stories are from HPfandom.net.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story I had lots of fun writing it. This is my first story with Harry and Draco and they have kids. First of many I hope :) Sorry in advance for any spelling errors. 

**These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm only borrowing them**

* * *

"Tell me you are joking." said an agitated Harry. 

A stubborn Draco looked back at him, "No these are the names that I want."  

Harry paced the room, "I was very generous with the twins when it came to the names. Very generous, you said that I could name the next one."

"I lied." Draco said bluntly. 

Harry gaped at him. 

"You wouldn't shut up about it. I was hormonal, I was willing to say anything to get you to be quiet." 

Harry shot him a look, "Pick Eleanor or Rose I like those names th-"

"No it's Malfoy tradi-"

"Really? I thought you didn't like tradition?" fired back Harry. 

Draco sighed, "It's the only tradition that I like. Come on Harry they are not weird names."

"Says the one whose named Draco…" he muttered. 

Draco got up with one hand on his back and the other on his stomach, "Harrison James Malfoy-Potter, I want it my way. We are naming her-"

Harry looked up startled, "You are going too far, we are not naming our daughter Carmelilo-"

"Camelopardalis." Draco sighed. 

"O-or Dillinu-"

"Delphinius. Well do you have a better name?" asked Draco, "Since my names aren't good enough."

"I didn't say that." started Harry. 

"No? I'm pretty sure you hinted very strongly at it."

Sighing Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I don't want our daughter to be scarred for life for the sake of tradition. Is there any other star constellations you can think of that aren't so…unique?"

They sat in silence while Draco glared at him, just than a small blonde little girl came running in. 

"Papa, Papa 'ydus is bewing a meanie!" she cried jumping into Draco's arms. 

"Oh sweet Lyra," cooed Draco while sitting down in an armchair, "What's the matter?"

" 'ydus pwulled my hair and twook Lily away," sniffed the little girl, "Than he waughted and stepped on Lilys hwouse."

Draco looked up at Harry while raising his eyebrows. 

"Hydrus Sirius Malfoy-Potter," said Harry loudly out the door, "Come to the library now!"

Another little body came running in with messy black hair, "Yes Daddy?"

"Where you picking on Ley-um Lyra?" he added quickly when Draco glared at him. 

"Because she waughted at the name I picked for sister." he replied with tears in his green eyes. 

"Did not!" she fired back. 

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Enough," said Harry loudly, "What did me and Papa tell you about fighting?"

"That we shouldn't fight with each other, no matter what," they recited.  

"Yes because you only have one family," Draco smiled at Harry over Lyras head and kept talking "And you have to be there for them, sure they can make you mad but at the end of the day they are all you have."

Hydrus looked up at Harry than at his sister, who climbed off of Draco's lap and walked towards him. 

"I'm thorry that I waughted at the name you picked for baby." said Lyra. 

Hydrus looked at his feet, "I'm sorry that I twook Wiwy and stepped on her hwouse and pulled your hair."

Than they hugged. 

"Come on 'ydus let's go bwiuld Lily a dungeon like at Grandpas!"

"Ohtay Lyra, we can use my cwlored bwocks." replied Hydrus following her out. 

"Wait Hydrus, what was the name you picked for your sister?" asked Harry. 

"Corowa Austhrena!" he yelled back running down the hall. 

Harry smiled and went to sit on the couch, while Draco moved over and put his head on his lap. Out of habit Harry rans his fingers through Draco's hair. 

"Corona Austrina…Corona," he mutter, "Nice name don't you think?"

"Hmm yes, our Hydrus is a smart boy…Corona Austrina Bella-"

"No, not after your crazy Aunt." moaned Harry closing his eyes. 

"She's your Aunt too…" Draco said dryly.  

"No comment," Harry said quickly, "How about Ellarose? Since my other baby names got to be their middle names."

Draco looked thoughtful, "Corona Austrina Ellarose Malfoy-Potter, it does have a nice ring to it. Although it doesn't seem to be a mouthful to say…"

"Hmm yes but it is such a beautiful name…let's keep it anyway. After all all of us will probably just call her Corona." said Harry lightly. 

Draco frowned, "Yes but you know how I don't really approve of nicknames…fine you guys can call her that but I'll call her by her whole first name." 

"I'm the oddball of my family. Everyone else is named after constellations while I'm named after my great grandfather." he commented while looking out the window. 

 Draco laughed, "You can change your name you know, but I personally like Harry."

"I know!" he burst out suddenly, "If our next child is a boy his name would be Le-"

"No don't start, for our next child I'm not and I repeat NOT budging on the name. Which WILL be Canes Venatici. It's unisex."

"HELL NO Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter don't you dare name our next child that!"

"Well," sniffed Draco, "If you want to name our next child so bad YOU can carry him or her." 

Harry looked down at his husband, "Maybe I will," he said winking. 

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, I love hearing feedback from you awesome readers :)


End file.
